1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a connector housing is known in which terminal fittings with a stabilizer projecting on an outer side surface of a main body portion are to be accommodated. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-98072, a connector housing is provided with a plurality of cavities into which terminal fittings are inserted from behind, and each cavity is formed with a groove portion into which a stabilizer is insertable and movable forward when the terminal fitting is inserted in a proper posture. If the terminal fitting is inserted into the cavity in a vertically inverted posture, the stabilizer comes into contact with an edge part of the cavity and any further inserting operation is restricted.
Generally, a cavity is narrower at a back side than at an entrance side. Thus, in inserting a terminal fitting into the cavity, insertion resistance is created at a position where the cavity becomes narrower even if the terminal fitting is inserted in a proper posture. Accordingly, with the configuration described above if the stabilizer comes into contact with the edge part of the cavity when the terminal fitting is inserted in the vertically inverted posture, an operator may mistakenly perceive it as the normal insertion resistance and continues to push the terminal fitting and the terminal fitting moves forward in the cavity while the stabilizer forcibly expands the edge part of the cavity and the terminal fitting is accommodated in the cavity.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a connector housing capable of reliably preventing a terminal fitting from being inserted in a vertically inverted posture into a cavity and accommodated in the cavity.